Patch Notes - 273433 - June 14 2018
Cosmic Upgrade Update Information "Space" just got bigger--literally. Miner Duplicants have broken through the crust of the asteroid, revealing the entire big ol' cosmos beyond! This stellar discovery has spurred new material innovations as the Duplicants rush to exploit the frontier while defending themselves from the uncaring vacuum (and unsightly freezer burn) of space. The truth is out there! What's New in the Cosmic Upgrade? Space Biome "Look at me, Liam! I'm on top of the world!" The surface of the asteroid is a source of abundant natural resources along with new hazards for your Duplicants to navigate. Key Features *Solar Light: The abundant energy of a nearby star can be harnessed for electricity with Solar Panels. Your poor cave-dwelling Duplicants will appreciate the warm natural light as well, provided they don't roast! *Meteor Showers: The good news: free resources! The bad news: they're traveling at 16 kilometers per second. Protect your surface infrastructure with meteor-proof walls and shutters, along with the new Meteor Detector. *New Elements: Improved material science has enabled the production of Steel, Ceramics, Glass, and other basic materials. *Windows and Walls: Now your Duplicants can build a room with a view. Transparent windows allow light and decor to pass through, while keeping your precious gasses and liquids right where you want them. Back walls offer protection against the greedy vacuum of space for those who dare to build on the surface. Critter Additions Like a swarm of Shine Bugs, the ranching opportunities continue to expand with new buildings and improvements. Key Features *Updated Egg Economy: An Egg Cracker building makes planning your next omelet as easy as pie, which is a good thing because eggs have undergone some mass changes, as well as becoming unviable if left in storage for too long. *Updated Critter Artwork: Completed eggs, babies, wrangled, and trapped artwork for all critters. Hooray! *Automated Pen Management: Before, your Duplicants merely kept critters. Now, they're ranching them! Pen limits, as well as automatic wrangling and transfer, lets you build the coal-producing machine of your dreams. And More! *Powered Door Finally Powered: It's nice and zippy when it's plugged in, but make sure you've got enough batteries charged to keep it working! *Power Production Rebalance: With the addition of solar power, numerous tweaks have been made to the electricity economy. *Performance Enhancements! *Tons of bug fixes, rebalances, QOL additions, and more! We'd like to thank everyone who participated in the Cosmic Upgrade Test Branch, submitted your crash and bug reports, and gave your feedback in our Suggestions Forum. We're always grateful to hear your thoughts and thank you for the time spent playing our game. Enjoy your time in space! Change List Major New Features and Additions New space biome *Space background which will leak gases and liquids out of the world *Meteors and meteor showers deposit resources and deal damage on the surface -- rock meteor, metal meteor, and dust meteor *Meteor Detector sends logic signals when showers are imminent *Reworked lighting system allows degrees of light *Super-bright sunlight added during the day from the top of the world *Solar Panel building to convert sunlight to power New buildings *Window Tiles transmit light and decor but not elements *Bunker Doors and Bunker Tiles protect against meteors *Glass Forge allows the creation of glass from sand *Wallpaper tiles prevent precious resources from leaking out into space *Kiln for creating Ceramic and Pure Carbon *Sunburn effect from Duplicant overexposure to the sun New elements added *Mafic Rock *Regolith *Glass *Ceramic *Pure Carbon *Lime *Steel Egg economy development *Critter eggs now lose viability when not incubating *Different critters lay eggs of different masses *Eggs can now be cracked to get "cracked egg" and "shells" *Omelet recipe uses Cracked Eggs instead of live critter eggs *Egg Cracker building allows selectively turning various egg types into food *Egg incubation time varies between critters Methane Power and Fertilizer economy tuning *Methane Generator is now mass neutral *Methane Geyser output increased *Petroleum Generators uses less petroleum *Fertilizer Maker rebalanced to primarily output Fertilizer, and less Methane *Fertilizer recipe requires additional solid inputs *Composts output Dirt *Plants which required Fertilizer now require Dirt *Drecko poop mass increased Other additions, updates, improvements, and fixes *Updated Fish Feeder art *Updated Morph Eggs art *Updated Pacu art *Updated baby art for all critters *Updated Russian translations *Updated Chinese translations *Drecko scale growth is slower when wild *Updated Gas Element Sensor art *Fixed a crash that could occur if you deleted your Duplicants as soon as you start the game *Fixed crash when Pacu was flopping *Eggs show up correctly in the Incubator *Plants will lose their harvest if munched by a Drecko *Fixed a debug key crash *Fixed food spoil time in the Database *Fixed calorie display in tooltips *Shearing Station can now be prioritized *Can no longer infinite-build Conveyor Bridges on top of each other *Egg chances now show temperature according to the player's settings *Critter Database descriptions how show temperature according to the player's settings *Cleaned up display of critter diets in the Database *Baby critters now have Tame tags *Fixed numerous crashes that could occur when critters, Duplicants, and buildings are near the edge of the world *Shearing Station appears to get built in the correct location now *Add elemental Hardness to the Database *Fixed and improve Drecko animations near ledges *Fixed Database links for role perks *Pacu take turns eating from the Fish Feeder *Improve Database loading times *Fixed missing images in Sandbox mode *Add gas and liquid icons to the Database *Improvements to the gas flow visualization *Improvements to gas visual thickness relative to its mass *Fixed Outhouse using/cleaning animations *Fixed multiple logic bridges being built on the same cell *Updated/new icons for critter info panels *Reworked critter wrangling/trapping for more consistent animations and behaviour *Added new artwork for trapped/bagged/captured critters *Trapped/bagged critters now retain their stats when unbagged *Repositioned and scaled various text items to make long translations fit better *Various bits of hardcoded text are now translated *Critter 'virtual pivots' have been updated so the arrow/selection follows them correctly *Fixed for Weight Plate detecting flying critters *Trapped, stored, and bagged critters can't be wrangled *Fixed invalid temperature crash when a closed door melts *Added Fog Of War reveal tool to Sandbox mode *Add hat/no-hat eating animations *Add hat/no-hat showering animations *Added swimming animations for Slicksters *Hard sunlight now causes more glow on tiles *Fixed critters being able to hop through closed doors *Fixed Drecko walking on empty space in the middle of a door *Added a "no build" effect around the edge of the world *Updated sounds for all Hatch morphs *Fixed Drecko falling forever *Slicksters fall now instead of eventually walking downward *Fixed behaviour of Logic Memory when both inputs were turned on simultaneously *Fixed eggs inconsistently hatching out of storage *Fixed animation glitch when critters land from falling *Fixed crash when trying to place an Oil Well *Fixed Pipe Disease Sensor showing the wrong disease colour *Altered pipe sensors to hold "last signal" when the pipe becomes empty *Fixed food in Refrigerators either cooling or not cooling, regardless of whether the fridge was powered *Fixed "ghost" water bottles appearing in front of Algae Terrariums and Oil Refineries *Hovering a pipe/wire network in the appropriate overlay will cause that network to flash *Fixed plumbers ignoring priorities on Empty Pipe *Fixed pipes not breaking if an already-too-cool element was added to a pipe *Increased floor lamp to 8W to be consistent with the Ceiling Light *Tiles roughly synchronize their damage with the tile they are on *Damage to tiles from Duplicants no longer shows as "pressure damage" *Reduce the +2000 overheat temperature on Diamond, now it's +200 *Added a building's primary element to the mouse hover card *Database entries for food now include calories *Dupes can now automatically redistribute critters from pens that are tool full/wrong type of critter *Flying and trappable critter can be redistributed from pens *Fix for Weight Plate not detecting when ore has been picked up off it *Fixed for flopping Pacu not triggering a Weight Plate *Fixed crash when trying to pick up part of a piece of ore *Shine Bug light now follows the Shine Bug *Fix for critters walking into water and killing themselves *Reworked recipe-based screens (e.g. cook station) to better distinguish recipe buttons *Pressure Door now actually opens more slowly when unpowered. *Pressure Door only consumes electricity when opening/closing *Hide materials from the Database/Sandbox which are not supported in-game *Fixed a crash when loading a game with an old recipe queued *Fix to the Sweep Only setting on Storage Compactors *Critters now hatch and potentially grow up inside an Incubator *Cracked Eggs can become cooked if they get hot enough *Wire Bridges match the colour of the correct circuit *Baby critters can be checked on Delivery Points once the adult has been discovered *Display age on wild critters *Can now build Heavi-Watt Wires directly on top of other wires *Increase the number of save files visible on the load screen *Thermo Aquatuner can be horizontally flipped for construction *Air Conditioner/Thermo Aquatuner now bring up the correct overlay during construction *Memory optimization across many different systems *Pipes now take 10 points of freezing/boiling damage before breaking, rather than breaking instantly *Broken pipes no longer allow liquids/gases to flow through them *Possible fix for geysers emitting an unexpected element *Very thin amounts of gas are more visible *Oil Refinery no longer creates its output in the ground *Reduce amount of CPU required for sound playback *Fixed a crash when trying to place Transport Tubes *Fixed crash during critical pee chore *Rancher must take care of incubating eggs in order for them to gain an incubating bonus *Pop-up text when you run out of materials while laying blueprints *Critters can no longer be marked for sweeping *Fix cooking ingredients being unselectable in storage *Balm Lily flowers are now an industrial ingredient rather than a food, where storage is concerned *The work time of buildings is no longer dependent on framerate *Corrected the thermal conductivity of Plastic *Eggs no longer count towards a pen's critter count *Prevent Drecko from being able to sneak through closed doors on corners *Fixed a crash when rebuilding a Travel Tube Entrance in the same location *Relaxed some strict parsing of localizations, should allow older localizations with minor issues to still function *Duplicants can now attack more than one thing per save/load *Fixed a crash in Sandbox tool when destroying objects *Correctly apply autopriorities when loading a game *Fixed crash when Ranching completes *Fixed crash for falling objects *Display the correct tooltip information in various buildings that consume resources *Correct tooltips for Outhouses, Showers and Air Filters *Further fixes for Linux machines with different locales being unable to launch *Fixed a crash when a Dupe wearing a helmet, or the helmet itself, got deleted *Fixed the tendency of heavy gases to drift right and light gases to drift left *Seeds and Eggshells can be Marked For Compost *Adjust critter masses *Pufts and Shine Bugs will swim up through water to avoid drowning *Fixed a crash when trying to create a Duplicant with debug/sandbox tools *Shine Bugs stop glowing when they're overcrowded *Fixed a crash when research is changed while a Duplicant is researching *Bagged/Wrangled critters will fall if the tile they’re on disappears *Bonus effect for eating in a mess hall now lasts a whole cycle and has been balanced *Massive liquids will now push lesser liquids out of the way instead of being inexplicably stuck behind them *Critters will no longer be attracted to lures they can't reach *Geyser outputs have been redistributed so that "average" geysers are more common. Existing geysers will be shifted towards average values *Pipe networks no longer wrap around the edge of the world *Pyrite now melts into Iron instead of Copper *Power Control Station can now filter its input materials *Tweak wild critter fertility so it's more likely an egg is laid before the critter gets old and dies *Critter fertility factors rebalanced to better control when critters do and don't lay eggs Final Patch Notes Since Last Preview Build *Made Wallpaper placer more visible *Health modifiers are now displayed /cycle instead of /s, so they don't all display as 0/s. *Updated Bunker Tile and Window Tile artwork *Updated Trussed animations for Puft *Fix a few misc crashes *Auto-Sweeper range preview accurately reflects reachable tiles now Category:Patch Notes